The Game
by SereneSerenade
Summary: Neither of them had ever really liked the Which One is Hikaru-kun game. Rewritten. New plot. ;D Rating may go up.


**T H E / G A M E**

x-x-x

"You say you know us."

"Let's see if you can tell-"

"-which one of us-"

"-is Hikaru."

They stood side by side, arms linked. In that moment they reminded Haruhi of paper doll reels, each cutout figure identical to its neighbor. They really did look so much alike, and it was only if you knew them well, and looked long and hard, that you'd ever be able to tell them apart. Simply, Kaoru was always softer, Hikaru more blunt - this in regards to their features as well as their behaviour. Strange how sometimes a personality can have such a noticeable effect on one's appearance.

"WRONG!"

x-x-x

Kaoru let his gaze wander to the blissful scene outside the window. The game was becoming so cruel and boring. He wondered if Hikaru had noticed at all; he wasn't as stupid as he let people think - a bit oblivious maybe, but he caught on quickly, especially when it came to what was on Kaoru's mind. Whenever Kaoru had tried to act his way out of displeasure Hikaru had always found him out. The thought of simply saying it outright, that this game was imbecilic and pointless and juvenile was tempting, but that would defy their relationship. They didn't have much use for articulation, never had, and Kaoru was content to keep it that way. As a matter of fact, it had been almost a week now since Hikaru last prodded at the possibility of another round of Guess Which One is Hikaru-kun. So perhaps he was right (well, of course). Still, Kaoru knew better than to fully believe in Hikaru. He had been let down before.

"You look angry."

It was just like him to say it that way. Not even to ask "are you alright?", but the implication was there in the softness of his tone.

"No one really has a chance, and I think it makes me feel bad."

"I figured. That's why I haven't-"

"Yeah."

"That's not everything, though."

"A bad feeling." It was a mutter, Kaoru hadn't realised.

"What?"

"I just have a bad feeling." Hikaru looked questioningly to his brother, looking more agitatedly confused than genuinely concerned. Kaoru didn't mind; it would make him sick to be around someone who acted sentimental _all_ the time.

"Like, I-just-ate-a-whole-cheesecake bad feeling, or I-see-darkness-in-your-future bad feeling?" Hikaru didn't have to ask, but he had wanted the chance to muse. Kaoru laughed candidly for the first time in a few days, looking over to Hikaru. He didn't bother to answer, mostly because he didn't need to, partly to avoid egging Hikaru on. Remembering what had been on his mind changed the mood, however, and soon they were simply standing there, alone in Kaoru's room, both looking blankly at the other. Hikaru had the mind to say something along the lines of "so are you going to say anything?" but that would be a mistake - Kaoru would probably dismiss the conversation and sulk somewhere else. If he was ever patient, it was for Kaoru. He could stand in the doorway for hours if he had to - he had before, just standing there in dysfunctional silence, waiting for something that usually never came. Twins were complex, and the Hitachiin twins were infinitely more complex than the general population of them. That much was certain.

"I feel we're going to be separated. I mean, not like we're going to grow up and get married separated. I feel like..."

"I know it's close to graduation, _dear brother_, but jesus christ we have at_ least_ a few decades before we have to worry about one of us kicking the bucket. If we don't do it at the same time like everything else we've ever done." _Which is the only way we'd ever be separated, and you know it_.

"Accidents happen you moron, not everyone lives to be one hundred, you could die tomorrow and-"

"I see now. You're not _angry_. You're insane." Hikaru offered matter-of-factly, crossing his arms as he leaned non-chalantly against the door frame. After a few moments he crossed his arms as well, wordlessly daring Kaoru to utter something more mindless than he already had. "Crazy like a housewife."

"Hikaru, don't mock the fact that I have a good head on my shoulders. _This_ is why I'm so damn paranoid, because you act like we're _indestructable_ or something."

"We _are_."

There was silence again before Hikaru took the initative to break it.

"Don't you know it's gonna BEEE. ALRIGHTTT."

"Hikaru you're a terrible singer. Please."

"GONNA BE. ALRIIIIIGHT."

"John Lennon is turning in his grave-"

"ALRIIIIIIIGHT!(1)"

Kaoru _had_ to smile. He couldn't help it, really.

x-x-x

"I had no idea it bothered you so much, Kaoru."

"Hikaru tends to tire things out, I guess."

"Hahah." She smiled, shrugged. "I think you're just too nice for that kind of game." Haruhi blinked thoughtfully, looking up to the younger Hitachiin. There was a faint, modest smile on his lips just as Hikaru sat down next to him, throwing an arm over the other's slim shoulders.

"You were talking about me. I felt it in my sneeze. (2)"

"Nothing bad, I _assure_ you." At Kaoru's vocation Hikaru looked to Haruhi, only to recieve a nod and a slanted smile.

It was early on in the day, around that time just before the customers would swarm in like locusts. Admittedly, Kaoru and Hikaru both enjoyed the attention, but on a day like this they would have much preferred to be only in eachother's company. The warmth was so very summery, although it was still mid April; it wasn't humid, and there was a pleasant breeze that swept late blossoms off their feet and into the clouds. Today would be another themeless party - tomorrow they'd be recreating Ancient Rome, which had been very popular in the past (most likely due to the fact that most of the Host Club had to be close to or gloriously half-naked). Tamaki was busy rambling on about a Prince's duties to his kingdom and something about butterflies. Kyouya was writing away on that silly cliboard of his. Hunny was feeding Mori cake. The usual frivolities. Kaoru sighed and let his head rest on his brother, covering his mouth politely as he yawned.

"I wish Tamaki would stop _talking_." Kaoru's sigh.

"Haruhi, call him _obnoxious_ again." Hikaru's whine.

"He'll stop eventually..."

Off in the distance: "-ALWAYS put your pinky down first when setting down a glass-" accompanied by Kyouya's scribbling, and Hunny's squeals of delight.

"Kaoru? Kaoru! What's the matter?"

Tamaki stopped talking (miracle) and swiveled around when Hikaru started to raise his voice. Kaoru was slumped over, a frightening paleness to his face. Hikaru was afraid to move, lest he make the situation worse, so instead he simply wrapped his arm around his twin and held him gently, trying to pull him up into an upright position.

"I'm going to... unnh... throw up-" A few small, dainty coughs escaped him. It was almost silly how feminine he was at times, Hikaru noticed, or perhaps there wasn't so much a feminite quality to him as much as delicate one. Moving slowly, Hikaru got Kaoru onto his feet and guided him in the direction of the lavatory, looking rather pale himself. It was nerve-wracking to see anyone like this, but his twin... it was nearly unbearable. There was no doubt in his mind that if Kaoru ended up vomiting, he would vomit right along with him. These were the conditions of such a unique bond.

Anyway, Hikaru was right - after Kaoru had so gracefully emptied the contents of his stomach, Hikaru followed suit. Haruhi knocke don the bathroom door, visibly shaked, Tamaki behind her with horror splashed across his handsome face.

"Kaoru! Hikaru!" Knock knock knock. "Kaoru!" The club in it's entirety was now waiting impatiently outside for the twins to reappear. Which they did, after a few minutes of upsetting sounds. Kaoru had also insisted on cleaning up as much as possible before exiting the facilities (must to Hikaru's woe).

"I can't bear to see my sons in this condition!" Tamaki exclaimed dramatically, his pained expression almost comical. Kaoru tried to smile but ended up grimacing instead. He buried his face into Hikaru, one hand clutching the unbuttoned blazer. Hikaru knew better than to think he would throw up again; Kaoru was embarrassed. But he noticed Tamaki and Hunny retreat. Kyouya pushed his glasses up and took a step forward.

"Maybe you two should go home for the day."

There was a pause - a buzzing sound, and then, rather defeatedly:

"Yeah. C'mon, Kaoru."

x-x-x

(1) Hikaru is singing a well-known Beatles song, "Revolution". The song as a whole didn't fit the situation, but Hikaru is the type of person to isolate a few lyrics to convey a message, wouldn't you say? 8D

(2) Supposedly, when you sneeze, it means someone is talking behind your back.

Hate to leave you guys off here but I feel like I'd just be dragging it on if I kept going. O: I hope you guys like it so far. Just a warning, there probably won't be any twinsmut or surprise raep. Sorry. D;!


End file.
